galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IceBite/Ideas for an Omniverse Series Trailer
I think it would be neat if we could make a trailer for our little series here, like I tried to do for my Hellcat Squadran Series. I even have an idea for a trailer we can do (If you guys think we should do something different, I believe there's nothing wrong with making multiple trailers) For my idea, the song that appears in this trailer idea is 'Through Fire and Flames' by Dragonforce (slightly shortened to make it only just above 3 minutes, rather than 7 minutes/the beginning of the song to just before the first chorus, the whole 2nd chorus, and the bit before the final chorus to the end are all that remain). (Before lyrics) Camera closes in on the galaxy, flies through it, before reaching the planet with the GSSOC Bunker in it, flies into it, finds the GSSOC, then turns to white. (Music Intensifies, still before Lyrics) Shows random clips of what would be from the GSSOC Operations from Operation Dragonslayer to Operation Titanic Discoveries. (Just before Lyrics start) The members of the GSSOC are standing in a manner like the Matoran in this image http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070126024848/bionicle/images/0/02/Matoran.jpg only in postures more appropriate for the characters and their specialties. (On a cold winter morning in a time before the light) Starts at Ahrganot's back, as he's standing on an icy ledge. Camera moves to his front, he lowers a set of binocular-like devices he has. The scene freeze-frames and shows his name, before it continues, as he puts the device to his eyes again, the camera closing on the frontal lense. (In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight) Tholker appears in a hallway (The scene fading in from the previous, as though this scene was reflected in the lense of the binocular-like things), charging towards weapons fire. While vaulting over an obstacle, the scene slows, as his name appears in a manner like Ahrganot's did. Once over the debris, he fires on those shooting at him. Scene fades out. (When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright) This would be Etah's scene, which I don't have planned out, other than the fact that Tholker's fades into Etah's. (The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight) This is Pyro's scene. Like Etah's, I don't have it planned exactly. (Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore) The Kalzira is engaging a Kklxin Cruiser. After one salvo of the Kalzira's lasers, the camera quickly closes on the bridge of the Kalzira, showing Sol I Dor standing in front of the captain's seat. As he points ahead, supposedly to order the ship to fire, the scene freeze frames, with his name under it. After that, the camera zooms in on the glowing gem of his headdress. (The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores) Galiana is fighting a bladed Harvester Drone. As she brings her blades in and blocks one of the Harvester Drone's attacks, the scene slows down, as it shows her name (as Katia Matveev/Galiana Arcad). After thrusting the Harvester Drone away, she leaps back... (In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time) Shows Infra laughing and pointing ahead, as several dark creatures, with Tholker's Clone, Y'knahn, and Renr at the head of them, advance. (And endlessly we'll all be free tonight) Reveals that in her scene, Galiana was actually leaping backwards to form up with the rest of the GSSOC. Then, the scene shows them and their adversaries across a field. (And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality All alone in desperation now the time has gone) The Batra is flying at some kind of floating fortress, which fires on it. The Batra begins evading the attacks. (Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind Day after day this misery must go on So far away we wait for the day For the light source so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on) Don't know what to do yet... (Now here we stand with their blood on our hands We fought so hard now can we understand) The GSSOC watches as Infra dies, then Krayhan appears. (I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can For freedom of every man) The team is conversing with Na'zrah, then the Augur of Na'zrah. (So far away we wait for the day For the light source so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on) I don't have anything planned yet. (Music after final chorus) The Titans whose artifacts the GSSOC recovers are standing around a table, then they fade out, replaced by the GSSOC member who retrieved their artifact (IE: Jormun is replaced by Ahrganot and Selvarius is replaced by Galiana). The rest of it is currently unplanned, left open for you guys. Category:Blog posts